1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volume-adjustable unit that can be processed to provide a frame of a piece of volume-adjustable furniture such as a chair, table, desk, bed, cabinet, bookcase, shelf, etc. Specifically, the present invention provides a piece of furniture with a volume-adjustable frame, substantially made of paper and with desired supporting strength. The frame can be reconfigured into different shapes as desired without permanent deformation.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Currently, most pieces of furniture are made of metals, woods, or a combination thereof, to satisfy supporting requirement. Furniture made of metal and/or wood is heavy and has a fixed shape. Normally, such furniture is shipped fully assemble, taking up more space and therefore, adding transportation costs. Alternatively, such furniture is taken apart into its elements before transportation, and then reassembled after being transported to its destination. Therefore, furniture that is light and has an adjustable volume is highly desired for easy and cost-saving transportation purposes.
Various approaches have been developed for providing a piece of furniture with an adjustable configuration. However, most approaches have focused either on the adjustment of height or length of the furniture or the angle of one element relative to another element.
For instance, GB 2 125 284 A discloses furniture item, such as a chair, with synchronous movement of back and seat comprising a stationary frame, a seat support pivotably connected to the frame at a first pivot, and a gas cylinder and piston rod pivotably connected to the frame at a second pivot and the seat support at a third pivot. Adjustment of the angle of the seat support relative to the frame automatically adjusts the angle of the back relative to the seat support in a predetermined ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,422 provides an adjustable furniture leg extension device for use in raising the height of a piece of furniture, such as a chair, table, or bed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,288 B2 relates to a folding chair having adjustable rear legs for use on flat, even ground and in addition, on sloping terrain from about zero to twenty degrees and being continuously adjustable over this range by a user in a seated position. US2003/0218365A1 discloses a single piece of furniture that is convertible to a number of different pieces of furniture, including a chair, desk, table and bed, shelves, and many other furniture types. This piece of furniture is made of wood, plastic, or metal, and does not have a curve shape. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,837 relates to a chair that is adapted to form a sitting surface and a sleeping surface and comprises a chair back and a seat. The chair back and seat are relatively movable to form the sitting surface and the sleeping surface. US 2004/0251726 A1 provides a folding chair having adjustable, telescoping rear legs for use on level ground and sloping terrain. The chair is continuously adjustable by a user while in a seated position, with each of the telescoping rear legs housing a biasing means to mechanically assist the user in their adjustment.
None of the aforementioned approaches are directed to a piece of furniture comprising a frame substantially made of paper, the frame would be volume-adjustable and can be reconfigured without permanent deformation.